It is necessary to be able to isolate vibratory and noise effects occurring between various structural components, for example in aircraft applications such as between the aircraft frame and trim panel within the interior of an aircraft fuselage. To that end, a number of current isolators that have been developed for use are typically elastomeric, such as those manufactured by Lord Corporation and Barry Controls. Other isolator versions, such as those developed by the Boeing Company, include a metallic isolator consisting of separate Belleville washers that are placed in back to back relation.
In order to be effective, trim panel isolators require low damping, as well as a soft spring element. To that end, there is a general need in the field to improve the overall manufacturability and effectiveness of these components.